Cinderella Monogatari - The Sequel (Season 2)
by cinderela.deviel
Summary: What if Cinderella Monogatari series had a sequel featuring Cinderella and Charles's children? What if it unveiled new adventures, new characters and a new kingdom?
1. Chapter 1 - Changing the World

Season 2 Episode 1

Changing the World

Everyone seems joyful at Charles and Cinderella's first son's baptism ceremony. However, Cinderella notices that Charles misses his family from the Green Valley kingdom, and that he tries hopelessly to conceal his obsession with safety.

One year later, Cinderella attends a private meeting with Charles's advisor, Alex, and Hans (Charles's teacher). They explain to her how Charles's measures to increase nobility taxes, and to extinguish the court were affecting his relations with most of the noble deputies. In consequence, he received several death threats that could be a reaction to his political intentions. They ask, thus, Cinderella to change Charles's mind.

On one hand, she completely supports Charles's ideas of increasing nobility taxes, in order to decrease the less privileged people's expenses. On the other hand, she fears the worst if Charles doesn't give up on his project. To gain time, Cinderella convokes a meeting with all the noble deputies and the members of the court. She promises that Charles will neither increase taxes, nor extinguish the court. Moreover, she states that she influenced his ideals.

A few hours later, Charles joins Cinderella while she is still posing for Zoré. The king indirectly shows his distrust of the painter by not letting him finish Cinderella's portrait, nor touching his baby. When the artist leaves the room, Charles sits by Cinderella's side and puts the baby on her lap. First, she tries to persuade him to rethink the measures he wishes to implement. Then, as he proves that those measures were necessary to provide a better life for workers and the less fortunate, she reveals the promise she made. Charles firmly disapproves her initiative. The couple fights until Cinderella leaves the room carrying her baby.

In the following day, Charles and Cinderella, still angry at each other, meet Laura at the Opera, where Nicholas works as a violinist. Before the show, Charles prevents a little boy from being smashed by a carriage, and takes him back to his nanny and his parents. While watching Rossini's _La Cenerentola_, Charles and Cinderella remember their story. They change passionate glances and Charles kisses Cinderella on the cheek. That gesture captures the audience attention (everyone seems more focused on the royals' romantic mood than in the opera itself). At the end, Charles and Cinderella meet all the artists (including their friend Nicholas) in the backstage.

In the following week, Charles inherits a huge treasure from a distant relative without descendents. He sends the most relevant pieces to the kingdom's museum. The king invests the rest of the fortune in a public hospital with free costs for poor people, in a school, and in an orphanage. He also imposes a strict parsimony in the castle management, to compensate bourgeoisie without recurring to the nobles' taxes. Apparently, Charles had solved most of his problems. He and Cinderella were enjoying quiet days, and were cherished by their people.

One day, when Charles was watching Cinderella playing with their son in the garden, a valet entered the room and announced the arrival of a Marquis.

Charles: - I cannot find his name in my appointments list. Was this scheduled?

Valet: - No, Sire. But he says it is extremely urgent.

Charles: - Hum... Send him in.

Valet: - The Marquis of X.

Marquis: (kneels and kisses Charles's hand) - Your highness!

Charles: - Please, Sir, stand up.

Marquis: - I cannot find words to express my gratitude.

Charles: - For what?

Marquis: - Your majesty saved my son's life.

Charles: - Ah! On that day! I suppose you would do the exact same thing for me. Don't take it to serious.

Marquis: - The problem, Sire, is that I would probably do the opposite until that day.

Charles: - What do mean by "the opposite"?

Marquis: - Sire, please, you must watch yourself. You're in great danger.

Charles: - I'm aware. But, honestly, I don't understand why this keeps going on.

Marquis: - At first, we were afraid of your ideas, Sire. We truly found them radical and many people were persuaded.

Charles: - By whom?

Marquis: - I cannot tell, Sire.

Charles: - You must!

Marquis: - As I was saying, at first, we were afraid of your measures, but many of us changed our minds recently. The ones that tried to support you were found dead.

Charles: - Who are they?

Marquis: - I cannot tell, Sire. I beg you, arrest me. I want to be punished for the crimes I was about to commit.

Charles: - No. You came here to ask for protection. You might also be impelled by regret and gratefulness, but, in that case, you would have come right after the night I saved your son, am I wrong?

Marquis: - Your majesty...

Charles: (Grabs the Marquis by the neck) - Tell me who is behind this!

Marquis: - I cannot, Sire...! Are you going to torture me?

Charles: - I couldn't. (Pause) My guards will escort you into your house and you will be put under surveillance. Everyone that enters your palace must be supervised.

Marquis: - Oh, Sire! Thank you! Thank you!

Charles: - Wait in that room with my valet whilst I speak to my assistant.

Three days later, the Marquis was found dead in his house. No one had entered or left the building. Alex and a group of guards tried hopelessly to investigate the crime. "There is something rotten in the State of Denmark...", quote Alex.

Meanwhile, the baby was crawling in the grass. Cinderella sat by his side; he gave her a flower, and talked. He had just said "Mamma" for the first time.

- END OF EPISODE 1 -


	2. Chapter 2 - Before the Ball

Charles is preparing a Peace Treaty. Despite the strangeness of some of the foreign king's demands, he certifies himself that the king's letters are not forgeries – both signature and royal stamp match with previous documents from that king. Nevertheless, he has a bad feeling.

After a passionate goodbye scene, Cinderella asks Papy, her bird, to follow Charles's carriage. Alex tries helplessly to confort Cinderella's blue mood during the morning, by telling how Charles used to escape from the castle. Together they remember funny moments (as the soup the young prince had cooked for Zaral). Meanwhile, Charles entourage is attacked. Although he defeats most of his opponents in sword fights, he falls into the ground badly ill from a seemingly innocent dart…

DIALOGUES

IN THE BEDROOM

While dressing, Charles gazes at Cinderella, still asleep. She feels the emptiness in the bed, and awakes.

Charles: - I didn't want to wake you up. Keep sleeping, my love.

Cinderella: - It is so soon... Why do you have to leave so early?

Charles: - It will be a long journey...

Cinderella: - But you worked until late night.

Charles looks at Cinderella whilst he is grasping his sword. It falls into the ground. Cinderella gets up, catches it, and returns it to him.

Cinderella: (caressing Charles face) - Darling, you look so tired...

He holds Cinderella's hand and grabs her around the waist.

Cinderella: - Let me go with you...

Charles: - You know that we mustn't leave him (looks at their son).

Cinderella: - I wish we would go on in a trip. How I'd love to take off these clothes, and stroll in the town.

Charles smiles and whispers into her ear something that makes both of them laugh. Then he pecks Cinderella on the cheek.

Sound of door knocking.

Valet: - Your majesty, are you ready?

Charles: - I'll join you in five minutes.

Charles's gaze changes into a grim blue. He pulls Cinderella to himself, and kisses her passionately.

FAREWELL SCENE

Cinderella quickly wears a dressing gown, muffles up her son in a blanket to say goodbye to her husband and her father-in-law, who will accompany Charles in the trip.

Charles: (to Alex, seeing Cinderella arrive) - Alex, I would prefer you to stay with Cinderella, my son, and my mother.

Alex: - But...

Charles: - Ten personal guards, plus George, who I really trust, will assist me. Please, stay with Cinderella.

Alex: - You can trust me.

The queen mother: (to Charles and the king father) - Promise me you won't amuse yourselves in hunting while we wait here.

Charles: - Don't worry, mother. Cinderella would kill me if she knew about a hunting party. - (to Cinderella) - Even if she reminds of a remarkable one...

Cinderella blushes.

Hans: - It is time, your majesties.

Old King: (to Cinderella) - Goodbye, my daughter.

Cinderella: - Goodbye, my father.

Queen mother: - Please, Charles, come as soon as possible.

Charles: - I will.

Charles kisses the baby's forehead.

Cinderella (to her son): - Sweetie, what have I taught you?

The baby just talks gibberish.

Cinderella: - Go on. Say Daddy...

Charles: (holding his son) - Promise me you will take good care of mommy, and granny.

The baby looks at Charles and starts crying.

Cinderella: (carrying the baby) - He was sleeping... He must be tired. Shhh... Shhh...

Charles kisses Cinderella's hand.

Cinderella: — Please, be careful...

Charles: — I promise. I will be back in four days, and…

George [Charles personal guard]: — Your majesty, I'm sorry, but we really must go.

Charles: (to George) – Yes. (to his father) — Go in, father. (to Cinderella) — Once I come back, I'll borrow Alex's clothes and I'll take you for a ride. See you on Friday…

Cinderella: - See you on Friday…

Cinderella enters her room, where her animals are sleeping, and awakes Papy.

Papy: — Good morning, Cinderella.

Cinderella: - Good morning, my dear. Could you, please, do me a favour?

Papy: — Of course!

Cinderella: — Please, Papy, follow Charles's carriage. If something happens to him, return immediately to the castle to report it to me.

Papy: — You can count on me.

Cinderella opens the window and Papy flies away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Charles

Charles's private guards take him away from the bandits. They ask for shelter in a small village and manage to keep Charles, and his father safe. Papy memorizes the exact spot, and flies back to the castle.

Once Cinderella hears about Charles's state, she immediately calls her mother-in-law, Alex, Miss Paulette, who was visiting her on that day, and convokes the best doctors. Before leaving the castle, she also sends a letter to her father, asking for support.

When they arrive at the house where Charles and the old king found shelter, Cinderella meets Charles in great pain. As the doctors examine, they conclude that a poisoned dart hit the young king. Without an antidote, he would die in a few hours. Alex and the king try to comfort the two queens desperate cry. After a while, Cinderella, still in tears, recalls the medicinal herbs that cured her stepmother and asks the doctors if those herbs could save Charles. Although they avoid a conclusive answer, she decides to return to the scary woods she once visited with Miss Paulette. She entrusts the baby to her parents-in-law, then leaves accompanied by her animals, Miss Paulette, and Alex.

In the woods, Cinderella is again tormented by ghostly voices that put her mission in jeopardy. The young queen expresses her love for Charles and the wish that her son grow up knowing his father. She successfully overcomes the obstacles, captures the herbs, and Miss Paulette accelerates the carriage speed.

Charles is getting worse; his parents had almost lost hope by the time Cinderella arrived. The doctors administrate an antidote containing the herbs brought by Cinderella, but they hardly see any progress. Hours later, the baby jumped into the bed where Charles was lying. He started playing and pushing Charles hair. 'Daddy, Daddy', he said. The young king woke up upset about the hair pushing, and heard his son calling for the first time. Everyone in the room was filled with joy. Cinderella and the queen mother competed for Charles's hugs. The old king, Hans, and Alex hid helplessly their tears.

SCENE

CINDERELA IN THE WOODS

Spirit Voice 1: — You, again.

Cinderella: — Please, spirits of the forest, let us pass. We ask your permission to take your herbs with us.

Spirit Voice 2: — You have already taken those hers to save one person. You cannot return here.

Cinderella: — No, you cannot do this to me. I must save my husband… We have a small child…

Spirit Voice 3: — Thousands of wives turn into widows due to war, disease, or accident. Despite that women manage to raise their children.

Cinderella: — He is the king of Emerald Kingdom, too…

Spirit Voice 1: — That doesn't make him immortal.

_[Cinderella falls, crying.]_

Spirit Voice 2: — You deserved an easier life than the one he offered you. He's always consumed by his problems.

Spirit Voice 3: — His impetuosity, arrogance, and obstinacy will doom your family, and the kingdom.

Cinderella: — Is justice a matter of arrogance?

_[The spirits don't reply.]_

Cinderella: — He might not be the Prince Charming that most women expect. But I didn't fall in love with the prince. My heart fell for the anonymous boy I met in the village, the boy who drove me into his adventures and became the man I admire and adore so much. He vanished all the sadness in my heart. And I wish my son wouldn't partake the same sort of sadness... I wish he grew up knowing his true father.

Spirit Voice 1: — Are you convinced that these herbs will heal him?

Cinderella: — I'm not sure, but I must try.

Spirit Voice 1: — On your right, there is a small hill. On the top of it, you will find special herbs that cure different kinds of poisons. They have a tiny red flower.

Cinderella: — Oh… Thank you… thank you so much.

Spirit Voices 1, 2, 3: — Good luck.


End file.
